


Pet Names

by Caughtintherains



Series: Random Drabbles [4]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, Honey, Married Couple, Married Life, Pet Names, Sweetheart, chair, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: Newlyweds Chuck and Blair explore what they will call each other.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Series: Random Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205327
Kudos: 2





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Drabbles Series about random moments with Gossip Girl characters. Comment your suggestions.

**Pet Names**

* * *

"Since we're now officially married, we should have names for each other."

"As long as it's not something cliché and cheesy, I'll be fine with it." Chuck said lazily.

Blair smirked and decided to tease him. "All right, honey."

Earning a disgusted look from her husband.

"You don't like that? What about sweetie? Darling? Hubby?"

Chuck scoffed. "I'm not answering to any of that."

"I don't really care what it is. I just care that you're mine." Blair said as she stopped suggesting.

"That's it." Chuck said kissing his wife proudly.

Blair grinned. "My husband. My love. My only. Mine"


End file.
